


Found Family

by 1919



Series: Yelenabucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1919/pseuds/1919
Summary: Yelena takes a moment.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/ Yelena Belova
Series: Yelenabucky Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble about Yelena visiting Natasha’s headstone with Bucky.

“She’d be happy for us.” 

It wasn’t a question. Blue eyes stared down into her own. Compassionate, kind. She looked away, her eyes stinging. She swallowed once and willed the tears away. 

Yelena felt a solid weight settle over her shoulders and allowed herself to be pulled into the warm embrace, she let herself have a small smile as she felt the now familiar warmth settle in her chest. 

Was this love? Was she in love? She didn’t know. What she did know was that Natasha would be happy for her. For both of them. 

“I’d like to hope so.” She replied, her voice barely a whisper. She looked over at her sister’s headstone. No body lied beneath it, but Yelena could feel her. She had Bucky by her side. She was happy. For the first time in her life she knew love. She knew that if Natasha were here, she’d be happy for them. She’d be smiling. 

And that... That was enough.


End file.
